


Mike's Got It

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Service Animals, Service Dogs, dougnuts are available, holtzmann makes bad jokes, mike is Very Good at his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 5 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: Side CharacterAnother day at the firehouse with a Good Boy.
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mike's Got It

**Author's Note:**

> In the IDW comics, Mike Hat is Kevin's service dog who assists him with his extreme ADHD and I love this concept to death.

Mike led the way. He preferred it like that. It was the best way to do his Job, and his job was Very Important. This morning, just like every morning, he trotted down the sidewalk ahead of his Master, keeping the leash pulled taut between them. He knew that if he didn't, Master would get distracted by something and stop walking, and it would be very hard to get him started again, and then they would be late for their arrival to the Ladies' Place.

Luckily nothing distracted either of them this morning, not even the Interesting Smells of the garbage can across the street from the Ladies' Place, so they made it in on time. Master opened the door and unhooked Mike's leash, which allowed Mike to march into the room and give everything within nose-reach a thorough sniffing. Part of his Very Important Job was to make sure nothing in the building had been disturbed since the last time he was here (unless it had one of the Ladies' scents on it, that was okay).

While he did that, Master went through his own early morning routine. He flitted from one end of the room to the other, lifting things and putting them down and chittering all the while, much like the squirrels that taunted Mike from the windowsills at home.

Satisfied that everything was in Order, Mike retired to the overstuffed recliner. Sometimes Strangers came into the building and sat in the recliner, so Mike liked to sleep in it as often as possible to keep all his hairs and scent ingrained in the fabric.

He snoozed for a short time, but then the phone started to ring. Mike's ears lifted. He looked to Master. Master was using a very small net on the end of a thin stick to try to get something out of the box-of-water-and-fish against the wall and wasn't looking at the phone at all.

Mike jumped down from the recliner and lifted the phone from its cradle. (There was one on Master's desk, but the one on the small table was easier for Mike to reach and didn't have a cord attached to it.) He carefully held it between his teeth as he padded over to Master, nudging his cold nose into the palm of the man's free hand.

Master looked down. "Mike!" he said. Mike's tail wagged briefly at the happy recognition in his Master's voice. Then Master noticed what Mike was holding in his jaws. "Oh, the phone! Good boy!"

Master took the phone. "Hello, Ghostbusters? No, I'm not the Ghostbusters, why would I be trying to call myself? Oh, you were the one calling me? That makes more sense."

Confident that his Master was on track, Mike decided to investigate the intriguing smell wafting down from upstairs. He headed up, leaving his Master to handle the phone on his own.

In the kitchen Mike found only the Lavender Lady. (Like all the Ladies, Mike thought of her as what she smelled like the most.) She was standing at the counter, pouring the strong brown earth-water into a mug. That wasn't the Good Smell. The Good Smell was coming from the box on the counter next to her. He wagged his tail hard enough to cause it to thump against the table leg. Lavender Lady always shared.

She glanced down at him when she heard his arrival. "Oh, hey Mike." She went to the doorway of the kitchen and leaned out (Mike followed her) to call to the other inhabitants of the building, "Heads up! Mike's here, so Kevin must be downstairs!"

"Technically those are not mutually inclusive statements," a voice called back from the lab.

"You know what I mean, Holtzy!"

Mike laid his head gently against Lavender Lady's thigh and looked up at her wantonly, hoping she understood.

She chuckled. "You want some breakfast, Mike? You can have one of the plain ones." She went back to the counter, extracted a plain doughnut from the box, and tossed it to him. Mike neatly snatched it out of the air and it was gone in two chomps.

There was almost no chance Lavender Lady would share more than one precious doughnut with him, so Mike decided to check on the others. He left the kitchen and cautiously poked his nose into the lab that was on the same floor, taking a careful sniff. Sometimes the air smelled like lightning and when that happened, Mike took no chances and kept his tail out.

Today it smelled safe. Lightning Lady had her head and arms inside one of her Big Metal Boxes, which resulted in the sound of metallic clangs bouncing around the room. Mike walked up to her and sniffed the leg of her jeans to assure himself that she was, indeed, not channeling any lightning at the moment and thus was not in danger of setting herself on fire. This time.

"Hey, doggo," Lightning Lady said from inside the machine, without looking up. "Working hard or hardly working?" Mike snorted and turned away, toenails clicking on the lab floor as he left. "And I thought everyone loved the classics," the Lady shrugged.

The building had a second lab that was used more often as a space-to-meet-and-talk, which is where Mike found the last two Ladies. They were deep in discussion, sitting in front of one of their glowing-and-speaking-screens, which was silent for the moment. He laid his head on Linen Lady's lap, hoping for some attention. She had very gentle hands.

"Hello, Mike," she said, awkwardly patting the top of his head in an up-and-down motion with just the tips of her fingers. She wasn't very skilled at it yet, but she tried. Soon she switched to rubbing his ears instead and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"There's no reason a viewing screen wouldn't work, as long as the ionization rate is constant," Ginger Lady was saying. She smelled like excitement and spices, but she rarely petted Mike and now she was giving him a dubious look. She was still mistrustful of him because he had attempted to eat from one of the open containers of gooey-interesting-smelling-stuff she had in her lab, but that had only been one time and he knew better now.

Linen Lady kept stroking his ears (it was Very Good) while she replied, "Well I know the theory is sound, but there's something we're not accounting for because the valences are off the same amount every time we--"

Suddenly there was a loud crash that sounded like it came from the first floor. Linen Lady and Ginger Lady shared a long suffering look, but Mike was quicker on his reaction time. He jerked upright and bolted from the room, racing for the stairs to go check on his Master. Behind him, he heard the Ladies mutter to each other.

"We should probably go see what that was, shouldn't we?"

"Nah, Mike's got it."


End file.
